1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat device for a very small size shovel car, and more particularly to a seat device for a very small shovel car wherein, when the seat is not used, it is retracted from a predetermined position so that it may not form an obstruction to an operation of the shovel car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A very small size shovel car has not be put into practical use which can be transported into a narrow alley or the like to perform civil engineering working such as ditch excavation. However, if it is intended to produce such very small size shovel car, then it can be considered that a cage should not be provided on such shovel car but a seat should provided at a rear portion of a car body of the shovel car in order to reduce the car body to be as small as possible.
Since such seat for a very small size shovel car extends rearwardly from the car body, the seat will form make an obstruction upon transportation or the like of the very small size shovel car by a transporting vehicle. Meanwhile, since the very small size shovel car is provided on the assumption that it is used for a narrow working area as a condition in use, it may be sometimes necessary to make a rear overhang as small as possible.